guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
First Born
Overview Summary #Speak to Mutu Wahmeh to learn if he is worthy of his father's inheritance. #Kill the Corsairs that stole the old fisherman's life savings. #Bring the fisherman back his life savings. #See Healer Zenwa for your reward. Obtained from :Healer Zenwa in Issnur Isles Requirements :Nightfall Character Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold Dialogue Preliminary Dialogue Healer Zenwa: Today is truly a sad day for all of us. We lay to rest one who was a great friend to many... a husband, a father, and a truly honorable man. '' ''Nehbawa Wahmeh gave of himself to the people of Istan like few before him. Some of us would not be here today if not for the noble deeds Nehbawa performed for us. He would go out of his way to help any in need; from the fisherman whose catch had not come in to a diseased soul who could not be saved. Let us bow our heads and give thanks that we were allowed the privilege in life to know such a man. We cast his remains into the wind and water and soil of the land he loved so dearly. May Istan embrace and welcome home one of its favored sons. Wind above us spread his memory far and wide. Waters of the sea wash his spirit clean of worry. Soils of the earth use his remains as a foundation for the future which Istan will become. Nehbawa Wahmeh, may your spirit journey to the mists and join those who await you with loving arms. His spirit has begun a journey into a new world. Now, it is time for those of us who remain in this world to continue our own journeys." As we journey through our lives, let us never forget Nehbawa Wahmeh and the lessons he has taught us. If we all become just a small part of the man he was, this world will be a better place for us all. Quest Dialogue Healer Zenwa: Nehbawa Wahmeh had great respect for the Sunspears and their role in Elona. Before he passed, Nehbawa asked me to entrust the duty of choosing his heir to the Sunspears. Could you help me fulfill a good man's last request? Just take some time to get to know each of his three children and then give me your informed decision of which most deserves his inheritance. You can start with Nehbawa's first born son. Mutu has trained countless hours in the hope of someday becoming a Sunspear. He hires himself out as a mercenary to protect the local fisherman and merchants from the corsairs. If you would help me with this task, please speak with Mutu and get to know him better. :Accept: "I am honored to help fulfill Nehbawa's final request. I will meet Mutu and learn more about him." :Reject: "Couldn't they all just share the inheritance?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 Mutu Wahmeh: Good day, Sunspear. I am Mutu. I am told you will determine the recipient of my father's inheritance. I am glad to see it is a Sunspear. I would trust no one else to make such a decision. I'm sorry, but I cannot talk long. I have an important mission. It seems an elderly fisherman recently lost his life saving to some corsairs. He hired me to find the pirates and get his money back. If you would like to join me, I can think of no better company to have along for this job than a Sunspear. Shall we go deal with these foul corsairs? Intermediate Dialogue 2 Horat: You found my life savings! Oh thank you, Sunspear. Thank you, both. I knew hiring Mutu was the right decision. His father always helped the little people of Istan. It's good to see the son carry on the father's legacy. Reward Dialogue Healer Zenwa: So you have learned what you can about Mutu? That is good. Once you have met with each of Nehbawa's children, I will ask for your decision about which child is most deserving of the inheritance. Followup :Second Born Walkthrough Talk to Mutu and then follow him to hunt down the thieving corsairs. Return the stolen money to the farmer to complete the quest. Notes *Mutu Wahmeh is fragile to say the least. He charges into battle, and goes down very quickly. If you are not running a primary healer it is highly recommended to take advantage of using a full party of 8. Category:Nightfall quests